


I've Got the World On a String

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS 2014 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Implied Coercion, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has his night all planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got the World On a String

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Round 8 and alas, the final round for me. I had tons of fun though, and hope to join again next year. <3  
> Prompt: alcohol.  
> Word count: up to 400, max.

Tonight was a good night.

Eames hummed a little tune to himself as he danced a quick foxtrot over to the sink. He set down his tray on the counter and washed his hands - he had a beloved guest over, and it wouldn’t do to have dirty hands. He dried his hands with a towel, and grinned at the sink. Yes, tonight was a good night.  

Eames brought out his good set of knives and rubbing alcohol, and gave them a quick, thorough wipe down; he’d be damned if he left a bad impression by using knives with any spots on them, God forbid. Eames hissed softly to himself as the alcohol crept into a cut on his thumb, and patted it away with the towel.

There was movement in the other room, and Eames perked up, hurriedly arranging his things on the tray and putting the rubbing alcohol away. He stepped away from the counter to look at himself in the mirror on the other wall. Eames stood up straight as he inspected himself, straightening his shirt, making sure his shirt cuffs were rolled up neatly. He beamed at himself; yes, he cleaned up quite nicely, didn’t he? Silently, he laughed at himself.

Eames took a huge breath, letting it out slowly. Then, he picked up his tray and walked into the other room.

“Good evening, Arthur,” he said.

Arthur shifted restlessly, frowning, and his eyes rolled gently under his eyelids. He coughed as he woke, and confusion rapidly turned to alarm, his limbs jerking in their restraints. “What the fuck--”

“Shh,” Eames soothed, his hand stroking down Arthur’s chest. “I’ve got you now.”

Arthur cringed away from Eames’ touch, “Don’t fucking touch me,” he rasped, and _we can’t have that,_ Eames thought.

Disappointed, he trailed a hand up to Arthur’s face, caressing his cheek. “Come now, darling, don’t be that way.” He leaned down, and had to jerk back when Arthur lurched up, biting the air where Eames’ face had been. Eames slapped him, and Arthur’s head snapped to the side with the force of it. Eames tsked as he grabbed Arthur’s chin, watching the skin bloom red. “See what you made me do? None of that now.”

“I have people looking for me,” Arthur gritted out, and Eames laughed.

“Don’t lie, darling; bad form. We have all the time in the world, just you and I.”

 

 


End file.
